fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha vs. Arric, Life vs. Death! Episode 25
With Samantha going to defend Wolfgang, Wolf and Nintendocan are still searching... Samantha) YOU WILL NOT HURT WOLFGANG! EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE FOR IT! Arric) TRAITOR! I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU! Samantha) Tigera! Lets show them! Tigera) I know... Arric) Tigator! Time to kill the traitors! Tigator) I'm feeling kind-of hungry... Arric) Then you can eat them! Tigator) YAY! Samantha) Ability Activate! First Light! ( Tigera's wings shine with a bright aura, increasing attack power and may blind an opponent ) Arric) So we're playing that way... Ability Activate! Black Out! ( Tigator's body is covered in a black aura, increasing his attack power ) Samantha) Ability Activate! Light Burst! ( A flash happens, sending ghostly images of Tigera charging towards her opponent ) Arric) Really? THIS IS EASY! Ability Activate! Darken Blow! ( Tigator releases an amount of darkus energy at his opponent ) ( Tigator releases darkus energy at the ghost, but the attack is aborbed ) ( All ten ghost crash into Tigator, crystallizing him in hoas energy ) Samantha) Ability Activate! Ghostly Explosion! ( The energy surrounding Tigera's opponent explodes ) BOOM! ( Wolfgang messes with a butter knife ) Wolfgang) BOOM! Samantha) ... Wolfgang) ... Samantha) WE DID IT! Tigera) Yea...h... ( Tigera lays on the ground, too weak to stand up ) Wolfgang) =D Samantha) Tigera, you okay? Tigera) Yeah... I know what your going to do anyways... Samantha) How? Tigera) Just do what you need to... Samantha) Okay ( Samantha runs over to Wolfgang, but instead she runs into an invisible wall ) Samantha) Ow... ( Samantha rubs her head ) Wolfgang) D= Samantha) I'm oka... BOOM! ( Dark flames come out of the ground engulfing Samantha and Tigera ) Wolfgang) O_O Arric) Geez... Never thought my sister was so dumb! Tigator) I know... That feast we mighty awesome! Arric) Feast? Tigator) When someone or something dies... I eat their soul... Arric) Oh... Wait we actually killed them? Tiagator) Only two... Still two more souls left... Wolfgang) D-I-E...D-E-A-T-H... ( Wolfgang has a flashback ) Samantha) Okay... Die... How do you spell that? Wolfgang) D-I-E... Samantha) Good... Give me a sentence... Wolfgang) What does die mean? Samantha) When someone passes on... Everyone dies at sometime... It's also heard as death, after someone or something dies... Wolfgang) D-E-A-T-H? Samantha) That's death... I didn't have to ask you how to spell it for once... ( Wolfgang and Samantha smile at each other and start to laugh, a bit ) ( The flashback ends ) Wolfgang) ... Arric) Aww... Look he's crying! Tigator) HAHAHA! DIE YOU FOOLISH BOY! ( Tears from Wolfgang start to fall to the ground with Wolfgang still zoned out ) ( Meanwhile, with Wolf and Nintendocan ) Nintendocan) Wolf... I found something! Wolf) What? Nintendocan) Come here and look! ( Wolf runs over, but the snow slows him down ) Wolf) What the f... ( Interruption ) Nintendocan) Freaking weird... Wolf) Yeah... We probably should take these two frozen bodies to my house... Nintendocan) What about Wolfgang and Samantha? Wolf) I want to look for them... But it'll take us forever to get these bodies back and it's starting to get too cold out, to be out in... Nintendocan) But we have Roxanoid... Wolf) I know... I never get cold though and I'm freezing... Nintendocan) But... Wolf) If we don't get back to my home we'll be frozen bodies too -_-''' '''Nintendocan) Yeah, I don't want to be somethings popsicle... ( Nintendocan gives a short glare at Roxanoid ) Burnfire Roxanoid) What... I'm hungry... Nintendocan) NO EATING THEM! ( Skyeroid grabs onto both frozen bodies, with her claws. Wolf goes on top of Wolfie, while Nintendocan gets onto Roxanoid ) Wolf) BACK TO MY HOUSE! ( Skyeroid, Wolfie, and Roxanoid start to move to Wolf's house ) http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Unbroken_Pain!_Episode_26 Grade of Ep.25? F D C B A S I feel ___ about Samantha's death and how Wolfgang felt. depressed (sad) glad (happy) angry (mad) I don't know Category:Wolf Story 3